All Choked Up
by The Skye Skye
Summary: Some Nick and Ellis Smut for DesolatePassion on Deviant art. Merry Christmas.


All Choked Up

For DesolatePassion

Author: Skyy

Rating: 18+

Pairing: Nick/Ellis

Summary: Ellis is frustrated and Nick has just the remedy. Written while listening to All Choked Up by Say Anything.

::

Ellis slammed his gun to the ground and flopped down onto a bed in the safe house, groaning softly.

"Damn it an' a half…" he grumbled to himself. Nick tilted his head as he looked at the younger man. He'd never seen him quite so… Irritated. He slowly crossed the room and lifted Ellis' chin and looked down at him.

'Whats wrong overalls?" he inquired softly. Ellis shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"It's just… Gittin' tougher to stay alive… An'… An' damn it all Nick I can't take too much more of this.." Ellis confessed, his volume growing.

"I mean how am I s'posed to survive a zombie apocalypse just barely by the skin a my teeth an'—"

Ellis' sentence was cut short as he suddenly found two soft lips pressed to his open and waiting mouth. Ellis blushed, unable to form coherent enough thought to stop Nick's lips, his tongue… As Nick's tongue slid into his mouth he went briefly cross eyed before his eyes slipped shut and he leaned into the kiss. His tension seemed to melt away as Nick's incredibly skilled mouth ravished his own. Nick knew just how to rub his tongue along Ellis' own, nipping his lips just lightly enough to draw a small gasp from the younger man. Ellis reached up, his fingers loosely gripping the collar of Nick's suit jacket. He could hardly contain himself, little moans escaping his lips now and again. He whimpered as Nick's lips broke away from his own and that hot tongue left his mouth. He looked up at Nick with flushed cheeks and parted kiss swollen lips, hunger blazing in his young eyes.

Nick chuckled softly

"I know what you need…" he said in a dusky whisper. Nick pulled Ellis to his feet, slowly untying the sleeves of his jumpsuit, letting his hands rub blatantly over the front of them before he pulled them down to Ellis' knees along with the young mans boxers. Ellis gasped a little at suddenly being so exposed. Nick pushed Ellis back into a sitting position and got down on his knees in front of him, smirking a little as Ellis closed his eyes tight, blushing a deep red. Nick smiled warmly, before leaning in and slipping his tongue out to gently lick the tip. Ellis' mouth tightened shut and he inhaled sharply through his nose. Nick chuckled darkly, before he took Ellis' manhood in hand and began to stroke it slowly to erectness, before his hands moved to Ellis' hips, and his lips parted just enough to take the soft, velvety tip between them. Ellis whimpered, gripping the edge of the mattress tightly, his knees drawing up just ever so slightly. Nick swirled his tongue gently around the head before he sucked softly. Ellis' legs twitched and he shivered. Nick chuckled softly around him causing Ellis to groan, his eyes shooting open at the vibrating sensation. Nick began to quickly bob his head, back and forth, drawing more noise from the young man.

Ellis gave a high and reedy whine as Nick worked so expertly on him, sucking, careful to not let his teeth scrape him harshly, sucking and swirling his tongue around the tip on occasion, rubbing his tongue alone the sensitive nerve just below Ellis' tip. Ellis soon started to go slack, his legs like jelly, and his head tipped back in pleasure. His hips began to move towards Nick as he came closer and closer to his peak.

"Woah… Nick… Oh… Oh darlin' that feels so good…" he praised. The conman merely continued his work and when he felt Ellis' length twitch and jerk a little in his mouth and heard that whimpering moan he knew he was just about done. Ellis shuddered and tensed as his body was sent into the swirling heat of orgasm, his seed shooting over Nick's tongue, the bitter taste not bothering him in the least.

Nick let Ellis' ride out his orgasm, before letting the organ slip from his mouth. He swallowed down what Ellis had given him and smiled knowingly as he looked at the hazy and thoroughly sated young man who was now grinning and looking quite relaxed.

"Feel better…?" Nick inquired. Ellis merely nodded dumbly and jumped off the bed, throwing his arms around Nick and giving him a sloppy kiss.

::

The End


End file.
